Sticks and Bones
Drifting along the quaint ocean is a small boat. The boat isn't exactly out of place for an odd reason it seems to blend in with the ocean and scenery around it. The boat is composed of a small deck and what seems to be a room or captains quarters. Stepping out of the room is a beautiful young woman. Something about her appearance can easily hypnotize any pirate who set their eyes upon her. She pulled her hair behind her hair and looked off onto the ocean waves. She sat and started getting lost in the beauty of the ocean. But in almost an instant the beauty was lost in a storm. "Wow, what a way to ruin a calm ocean I thought I would get a break from the storms". She says as she takes over the helm attempting to steer her boat away from the raging storm stripping the beauty from the ocean. "Damn, what do I do now I'm in the middle of the ocean. Wait is that an island?" She looks off into the distance and sets her sights on an island. she thought that if she got to the island or close enough even if her ship was destroyed she would eventually wash up on the island as opposed to drowning. She steered her boat towards the island at great speeds it was apparent she knew exactly what she was doing. Though the basic boat wasn't fast enough and the waves crashed into her boat shattering it, though to her luck she was just off the shore of the island On a complex network of strings that hung like clothes lines across the village, many human bones were tied fastened. Initially static, the lines began shaking wildly, creating loud clinking noises as the bones clashed with eachother. Due to the extent of the lines, everyone in the village was able to hear the noise. However, only a few in particular seemed to react to it. Among these people were various large men who wielded clubs and spears, running in front of a young woman dressed in primitive and revealing clothing. The people all possessed the same red paw-like markings, but the woman had many white scratch-like markings across her body that differentiated her. The unit ran to the source that had apparently triggered their watchman's alarm, with the woman keeping pace amongst the soldiers as they neared the position. After being engulfed in the ocean and crashed into the shores of the unknown island Valeriana wakes up."Well, that was quite a rough wave". Valerian gets up searching the surrounding area around her, She looks off farther into the island and notices its inhabited."So, it seems there are inhabitants on this island, whether they are intelligent enough to help me is a mystery at the moment". She says to her self before setting off in the direction of the inhabitants. Within seconds, the group had arrived and emerged from the line of trees that separated the forest from the beach. The woman emerged from the mass of soldiers and stood her ground a few feet in front of Valeriana. "I'naluth karuanaha, mashebanahase" The woman spoke in a tongue that was completely unknown to Valeriana. After this utternace, a the group of soldiers broke off and charged towards Valeriana with pointed spears aimed directly towards her with intent to kill. "Hmm, id rather not fight but, if it can't be helped." She shot into the air with great speed knocking back the soldiers to the ground leaving them unconscious. "Well, they didn't put up much of a fight now did they". Valeriana says as she becomes curious as to where these men came from she soon walks off in the direction in which they approached her from. "I wonder where this will lead to."